


Heroes’ Day Off

by GravityFallen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya knows things, Comedy, F/M, Might be kinda crackish, pretty much operates on Rule of Funny, subsitute superheroing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallen/pseuds/GravityFallen
Summary: Alya was expecting a nice 3-day weekend spent hanging with her boyfriend while her best friend is off eating s’mores in the mountains but she should have known with Ladybug away someone would have to keep Paris safe.Nino just wanted to sleep in today but suddenly finds himself with a duty to protect the city alongside a mysterious, sassy young woman who makes his heart flutter in a way it really shouldn’t since he has a girlfriend.Can Paris rely on substitute superheroes Carapace and Rena Rouge to save the day from akuma attacks? And why has Hawkmoth seemingly disappeared leaving a strange new super villain to create akumas in his stead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is a silly idea that came to me and then wouldn’t leave me alone. I’m thinking after this is finished I’ll write a companion fic on the events of the camping trip mentioned herein since it is so full of potential itself. Hope you enjoy. This chapter and the next will just be set-up mainly and after that the DJWifi officially commences. Marinette and Adrien will appear briefly but idk I didn’t tag them as they are not the focus and barely in it.

“This. Can’t. Be. Happening. Adrien Agreste, perfect Adrien, probable-love-of-my-life Adrien Agreste, cannot be going on my family camping trip! Not to mention THE Gabriel Agreste, famous designer and most intimidating person on planet Earth was invited along too— I don’t know how my dad managed THAT, by the way! I’m feeling faint, the world is coming down around me, there’s no way I survive this. This is how I die; start the funeral preparations now, Alya,” Marinette declared before dramatically draping herself over the chaise.

“Whoa, breathe, girl,” Alya said, putting a hand on the hysterical girl’s shoulder. “You got this! You know, you’ve been a lot better at forming complete sentences around Mr. Perfect lately. And okay, his dad is a bit scary, I’ll agree with you there. I swear he permanently looks like someone brought him Diet Coke when he asked for regular and he’s considering whether or not to buy the place and have them fired. Or executed. But since you aren’t the perpetrator of that particular crime I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

That last bit had the desired effect of causing the designer to break out into a small fit of giggles.

“Aaalya this is serious!” Marinette whined. “Three whole days in the mountains with Adrien and his father and my _parents_! I just know they’re plotting something. They neglected to mention until last night about having invited _guests_ along. And then they went on about how romantic camping can be and how they went camping for their _honeymoon_ and I know they’ve seen the photos of him on my wall and they know exactly what they’re doing!”

Alya couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. “Yeah, yeah, I recall last night’s over-the-phone freak out session plenty well. But your parents might not have a bad idea. I’m sure the mountains are beautiful this time of year, and maybe just cold enough you find you have to cozy up near the campfire with a certain someone under a beautiful starlit sky.” _Hm, I wonder if Nino is free for a camping trip anytime soon_ , she thought to herself. “This could definitely be your big chance to make Adrien fall for you.”

“Yes, I’m sure it’ll be very romantic sitting by the fire with Adrien while his father glares at me and _my_ father sings ridiculous campfire songs. With my luck I’ll trip and knock him into the fire and then he’ll be hurt and his father will forbid him from associating with me and vow to prevent me from ever having a career in the fashion industry. Then Chloe will appear from a bush to laugh and Adrien proposes to her,” Marinette groaned as she tucked a stack of clothes into her pink-and-white spotted duffel bag.

“And then Hawkmoth will appear and reveal he’s filmed the whole incident and put it on YouTube I expect,” Alya deadpanned. “Girl, you must have a vivid imagination if Chloe was hiding in the bushes. I’m pretty sure she’d rather die than go anywhere near a campground. Might get a speck of dirt on her designer cardigan.”

“Okay you may have a point there. She definitely isn’t the outdoorsy type. And how would Hawkmoth get a wi-fi signal in this scenario?” Marinette chuckled. “I guess at least I won’t have to worry about any akuma attacks spoiling the trip.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you in on all of Ladybug’s exploits when you get back.”

Alya didn’t miss the awkward, almost guilty grin Marinette produced at that. _Eh, she’ll tell me if and when she’s ready. Can’t believe she thinks I wouldn’t figure it out though._ She pouted a little. She had planned on spending some quality time with her boyfriend this weekend and wasn’t sure how she felt about the possibility of akuma showing up. Yesterday _Ladybug_ had showed up at the reporter’s window with the fox miraculous asking if _Rena Rouge_ would be up to protecting Paris over the weekend while she would be unavailable.

Of course Alya had agreed enthusiastically, remembering how exhilarating being a temporary superhero had been the first time round. So much that she almost hadn’t returned the miraculous! And of course it was an important duty to protect the city. She knew it was probably wrong that she kind of wished an akuma attack would happen this weekend so she could feel that thrill again. But she was also a little terrified at the prospect of going into battle alone. Last time she’d been with both Chat Noir and Ladybug, and this time... if the reporter’s suspicions were correct Ladybug wasn’t the _only_ superhero going out of town for the long weekend.

“Marinette! It’s about time, are you ready to go?” Sabine’s voice floated up from downstairs.

“I’ll be right there, Maman!” Marinette called through the open trapdoor.

“Good, because I think I hear our guests arriving now!”

Marinette’s eyes went wide as she shoved a few last things into her duffel before struggling with the zipper.

“I can’t do this!”

“Sure you can, it was just stuck on a bit of fabric,” Alya supplied, grinning and fixing the zipper situation.

“Alya, you know I love you but I kind of hate you right now.”

Alya fake-gasped and brought a hand to her forehead theatrically. “You wound me,” she chuckled. “Now get your cute little butt downstairs before your prince charming turns into a pumpkin.”

“That doesn’t make any sense and you know it. But I better get there before my parents start bringing out the scrapbooks!” The designer paled at the thought.

Alya chuckled again and went to help her friend lower the large duffel through her room’s trapdoor.


	2. Chapter 2

Nino groaned as the buzzing of his phone shook him from the comfortable embrace of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at the bright screen. _5 AM??_ Entirely too early to be awake. On a Saturday. Of a three-day weekend. What sane person would dare disturb him at this ungodly hour?

_Adrien_ , read the name plastered at the top of the screen above the offending texts. Nino groaned again. He loved his best friend but sometimes wondered if as a morning person he should have to be quarantined from the rest of the population who valued things like sleeping in on weekends. He let out a huff and sat up in bed. _Guess I’m up for the day_ , he mused and unlocked his phone to see what his friend deemed so important to bother him with.

**_Hey, you up?_** Nino rolled his eyes at that.  
**_Nathalie just informed me I need to pack for a camping trip in the mountains. My father was apparently invited by someone and decided I had to come too. I don’t get it he loathes the outdoors and rarely brings me on business trips unless it’s to model but anyway I’ve never been camping and have no idea what I need to bring! Help! Can you come over?_**

Nino raised his eyebrows. Gabriel Agreste _camping_? It seemed like something far too common for the wealthy designer to partake in. He tried to picture the stern man sleeping in a tent in the wilderness but the mental image was completely incongruous with his understanding of reality. Maybe he had some expensive luxury cabin and thought that was close enough to camping. Well, he better prepare his boy for the worst anyway.

**_no, man. do u know what time it is???? whatev, I’m awake now. pack like whatever kinda outdoorsy clothes you got. Hiking boots if u have ‘em. ur dad’s pal’ll probably take care of the essentials but I can bring some stuff over for u in case_ **

He fired off the text and pushed himself out of bed.

**_Thanks, bro. You are a life saver._** another text buzzed through.

Nino rolled his eyes as he responded.

_**you got that right. see ya soon** _

Nino continued to groan as he stumbled through his dark room, blinking when he reached his lamp and flicked the switch. _I am way too good of a friend_ , he thought while pulling on some pants. Still he couldn’t bring himself to ignore his best bro’s plea. It was completely uncool of his dad to spring this thing on him like that but then when wasn’t the man a giant pain in the ass?

Nino finished getting ready before heading to grab a quick bite. His mom sat at the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee and smiled as he appeared, “Someone’s up early. Is there a fire I don’t know about?”

_Ugh, morning people_. Nino toasted himself a bagel as he explained the situation. His mom was sympathetic and proceeded to colorfully criticize Gabriel Agreste while he ate before reminding Nino of all the things he couldn’t forget to bring his friend.

After breakfast and a quick trip to a sporting goods store Nino found himself standing awkwardly at the gate of the Agreste mansion. He jumped suddenly as Nathalie’s voice came though the speaker before he could press the button.

“Adrien mentioned you would be arriving soon and I suppose under the circumstances Mr. Agreste wouldn’t begrudge a brief visit. Brief,” she stated as the gate swung open.

The usually well comported woman seemed almost a bit flustered and was there a hint of disdain for her employer in her tone? Maybe she was an actual human being in there and not some robot Gabriel created in a mad science lab as Nino has once postulated.

_“I’d think you might be right but where would my father hide a secret mad science lab?” Adrien had countered at the time._

_“Have you seen your house, dude? Your dad could have any number of secret passages and rooms running through there and you’d never know.”  
Adrien just rolled his eyes and laughed._

Back in the present Nino navigated his way through said giant creepy probably-evil-science-lair-containing house and made his way to Adrien’s room. The blonde gave him a look of gratitude and relief as he swung the door open.

“Thanks for coming, I was kind of freaking out a bit before you texted back.”

“Just try never to wake me up before noon on a Saturday again,” Nino said, looking him in the eyes. “Now, I picked you up some bug repellant, a flashlight, a canteen, a compass,” he counted out with his fingers as he listed supplies. “Oh, and I brought my old hiking boots. It’s been a while since I needed them so I’ve outgrown them but I think your feet are smaller so it’s worth a shot trying them on.”

The two boys quickly got to work packing Adrien’s surely-overpriced, definitely-not-meant-to-touch-nature-with-a-ten-foot-pole luggage set. Luckily Adrien had already sorted out some clothes that were most suited for the trip. Nino rolled his eyes at the expensive brand names. Most of the boy’s clothes were Gabriel branded but he also apparently got sent gifts from other designers hoping the famous model would be seen wearing their label.

After what seemed to take forever Adrien was pretty much ready as he’d ever be to survive in the great outdoors. He hoped so anyway. After a quick trip to the bathroom Nino returned to find Nathalie in Adrien’s doorway.

“There’s a car waiting outside for you, Adrien. Someone will be up to fetch your bags. As for you,” Nino couldn’t stop the gulp that formed in his throat as her icy stare turned to him. “I suggest making an exit.”

Nino nodded vigorously before grabbing his _bag— Is that where I left it?_ — and hurrying for the door.

“Don’t get eaten by bears,” he warned turning to Adrien one last time before retreating through the door Nathalie still eerily hovered near.

A sigh of relief escaped him as the gate to the mansion closed behind him. He was pretty sure Gabriel’s assistant was scarier than any akuma that had terrorized Paris.

Finally Nino plopped onto his bed. The two— Nino and the bed— should never have been parted in his opinion. At least it had been for a good cause. As he rifled through his bag for his phone he paused when his hand closed around an unfamiliar feeling decidedly-not-his-phone object. His brows furrowed quizzically as he pulled out an odd looking box.

_That’s weird. Did I somehow put this in here while we were packing?_ Nino grimaced at the idea of Adrien’s dad thinking he had stolen something from him. He already seemed to think he was some kind of hoodlum.

He probably should have ignored the box, set it aside and texted Adrien that he’d taken it on accident and would return it when he got back. Yet there was a faint almost imperceptible buzzing sensation as he handled it, somehow urging him to open it.

After a few moments of staring at the box and pacing his room he finally lifted the lid only to be assaulted by a bright flash of light as a - flying (!!) turtle (???) appeared.

“There is no need to be frightened. My name is Wayzz and you have been chosen to wield the turtle miraculous,” the strange being announced.

Nino fainted.

“Oh dear.”


End file.
